


意外 01.

by Sugarfree3



Category: Jaedo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarfree3/pseuds/Sugarfree3





	意外 01.

Chapter 1

 

   
徐英浩的公司半年前来了位空降兵，工作能力超群，不到两个月就拿下好几个大项目。开会的时候徐英浩耳朵里总是听到金道英的名字，他这才知道金道英原来就是公司上上下下热议的主人公。  
   
徐英浩从来都是看能力任人，他给金道英升了职，还单独设了一个部门，招进来的人都要经过金道英面试过才行。徐英浩放手让他组建自己的团队，金道英也不负众望，凡经他手的项目都在客户期待值以上。  
   
顺理成章地，金道英成了徐英浩眼前的大红人。只是他这小半年太过顺风顺水，自然也招了不少小人，以至于后来大家再说起金道英时，话里话外都有点言外之意，直指他和徐英浩的关系。金道英不是不知道，但看他样子似乎没放心上，每天照样正常和徐英浩相处，不仅没有避嫌，反倒还有更加堂而皇之的趋势。徐英浩觉得这人挺有趣的。  
   
他当然也知道自己对金道英偏心，但这“偏心”在那些说闲话人嘴里失了味。他起先没想着自己亲手处理这件事，只是风言风语愈演愈烈，说什么金道英是爬上他的床才升得这么快。作为话题主人公之一，他倒是坐不住了，安排了几个人控制了下公司私底下的舆论走向。  
   
那边金道英还是一如既往，既没有对他感恩戴德，也没有刻意保持距离。只是有一次他主动要求跟他一起去郑家的商业酒会。  
   
金道英很少跟徐英浩开口要什么东西，所以徐英浩什么也没问就答应了。毕竟他和郑在玹交好是人尽皆知的事情，金道英想借此机会积攒下人脉也是可以理解的。  
   
   
一起去的那天他穿了件规规矩矩的黑色正装，领口紧紧系了个领结。徐英浩抿了一口酒，“你不热吗？”  
   
金道英摇摇头，“习惯了。”  
   
他今天看着不知为何有些紧张，眼神不住地往徐英浩身后瞟。徐英浩顺着他眼神看过去，发现郑在玹正走过来。  
   
“你来了，”对方眼里满是笑意。他冲金道英的方向扬了扬下巴，低声跟徐英浩说，“终于肯把人带出来了？”  
   
“说什么呢？”徐英浩不解。郑在玹懒得跟他绕弯子，“你的事我可都听说了啊，工作上也不忘重用小情人的徐总。”  
   
徐英浩刚想反驳，金道英大大方方走了过来，一手挽着他的胳膊，一手伸到郑在玹面前，“郑总你好，我叫金道英。“  
   
郑在玹去回握他的手，对方指尖冰凉，手心里还有几丝汗水。他应了声，紧接着笑而不语地打量着眼前这位，从眉眼到鼻梁，由唇尖到下巴，最终视线停留在了金道英的喉结。  
   
他清楚地看到对方不自然地吞咽了一下，这动作着实让他晃了下神。  
   
“……我们见过吗？“郑在玹突然问。  
   
金道英愣了下，“没有吧？“  
   
“干嘛呢你，”徐英浩说，“这是什么年代的开场白？“  
   
郑在玹笑了笑，终于移开了视线，“不开玩笑，真的感觉好像在哪见过的样子。“  
   
金道英没接话。他安安静静地跟在徐英浩身后，偶尔递一两杯酒给他，俨然一副秘书的模样，一晚上的露脸频率颇高。  
   
因为是徐总身边的新面孔，难免很多人关注，金道英倒也不怯场，很快就和周围的人攀谈起来。  
   
郑在玹没忍住偷偷看他，直到碰上金道英的眼神，对方冲他飞快地笑了下，立马转开了头。  
   
这倒让郑在玹觉得自己有些奇怪。他心想自己肯定是见过这人的，不然也太诡异了，才第一次见面就盯着人家看，这习惯可不好。  
   
   
   
   
郑在玹没等酒会结束就准备先走一步了，他看看表，想着现在回家豆豆应该还没睡。他本想跟徐英浩打声招呼，结果看到他被好几个不知名企业家的千金围着聊天，郑在玹也不好打扰。  
   
没想到出门时碰到了金道英。  
   
“郑总这么早回去？”  
   
“嗯，”郑在玹看到他手里拿着的大衣，看样子是刚从车里给徐英浩拿的。  
   
“郑总你是回家吗？还是？”金道英问。  
   
郑在玹心想你管徐英浩就行了怎么还管上我了，“对。“ 他掏出手机准备叫代驾。  
   
“需要我帮忙开车吗？”  
   
郑在玹顿了顿， 他的司机今晚正好差遣给其他人开车了，“……那徐总呢？”  
   
金道英不急不缓地说，“今晚徐总有带司机来。这样吧，您等我一下，我给徐总送件衣服就出来。”  
   
说完也没等郑在玹回答他就进去了。郑在玹收回手机，看着金道英的背影。  
   
这样的人，他见多了。只不过才第一面就这么心急，倒是很大胆。  
   
郑在玹不想这么快给别人贴标签，但不知为何联想到那些不胫而走的流言蜚语，有关于金道英和徐英浩。  
   
也是，再怎么说金道英也是徐英浩的人，徐英浩这个人郑在玹是再清楚不过了，能这么快就能被他重用，可不是简单的人物。  
   
他的胡思乱想在金道英回来时被打断了。“我们走吧，” 他披了件外套，领结紧紧束着，看着郑在玹喉咙发紧。  
   
郑在玹递给他钥匙，对方也不看他，低眉顺眼的样子倒不像是急功近利的人。  
   
上车后金道英就进入了认真开车的模式。郑在玹坐在后排，时不时看两眼司机，金道英的侧脸被灯光照得柔和了许多，看样子年纪跟他差不多。  
   
等红灯的时候，金道英先开了口，“我听徐总说郑总已经有小孩了，多大了？”  
   
郑在玹没想到他聊这个，“刚一岁多。”

“这么早回家也是为了看小孩吗？”  
   
这话郑在玹不知道怎么回，就随便答应了句。  
   
“一岁的婴儿的确要多看看，听说长得可快了，一天不见都会变样子。”金道英感慨说。  
   
“是的，”郑在玹想到自己每天早出晚归，很多时候豆豆都还在睡梦中，“我最近也发现了，真的要多陪伴他才行，不然不知不觉就长大了。”

这让他想到刚见豆豆时，豆豆还是个只有比手掌大不了多少的小团子，要多可爱有多可爱。  
   
只可惜孩子他妈太心狠。郑在玹想，抱着孩子来找他也比扔在门口好吧。  
   
“郑总平时工作很忙吧，”金道英握方向盘的手紧了紧，“家里除了你还有其他人照看孩子吗？”  
   
“嗯，家里有请保姆，我爸妈偶尔看，当然很多时候都是我带的。”  
   
“真的吗？”金道英有些不可思议。  
   
“那当然了，”郑在玹话里带了些骄傲的语气，“只要有时间，我几乎每晚都抱着豆豆睡呢。”  
   
金道英突然不说话了，一时间车里的气氛过于安静。  
   
“哦，忘跟你说了，我家儿子小名叫豆豆。”郑在玹补充道。  
   
“豆豆，”金道英喃喃地念着，“好可爱的名字。”  
   
“还行吧，”郑在玹谈到自己儿子话匣子就关不上了，“这是孩子他妈起的，我也就跟着叫了，虽然我挺想给孩子改名字的。”  
   
“……这样啊，”金道英隔了几秒才说。  
   
这话在郑在玹听来毫无灵魂，他权当对方这是不好意思聊私事的反应，倒也没怎么在意。  
   
   
到家后，金道英把车停在了车库，走下来把钥匙给了郑在玹。他一副欲言又止的样子，眼睛里亮晶晶地看着郑在玹。  
   
郑在玹赶在他开口前问，“你怎么回去？”  
   
“我，我打车回去就行……”  
   
“那你路上小心，我家附近不好打车，”郑在玹接过钥匙就准备走，走了两步没听到什么动静，转身发现金道英还站在原地看着他。  
   
他不会是在等着我邀请他来我家吧？  
   
“那个，今天谢谢你了。”郑在玹说。  
   
“哦，不客气。”金道英终于朝他挥了挥手，作势离开。  
   
郑在玹松了口气。 他进屋直接上了楼，透过窗看到远处夜幕下金道英逐渐变小的身影。  
   
他想到金道英今晚在酒会上社交时的样子，和在驾驶座上老实巴交开车时的样子，连刚才他俩的谈话也都只是围绕着豆豆而已，金道英没有丝毫的逾矩。  
   
可能就只是人很好吧，虽然想进他家门的人的确不少。郑在玹这么想。  
   
保姆见他回来了就抱着豆豆过来了，郑在玹洗洗手就接过来抱着。豆豆一岁前像极了自己小时候，郑妈妈每次都这样说，郑在玹自己看不出来什么，只觉得豆豆脸蛋上全是可爱。  
   
豆豆看见爸爸就咧着嘴笑，郑在玹亲亲他的小脸，觉得有孩子真好，豆豆的笑可以消除一天的疲劳。  
   
   
   
   
郑在玹公司最近有个大项目要找合作方，本来这种事情不用他亲力亲为，但徐英浩上次跟他提起过类似的事情，他就把这个机会介绍了过去。  
   
有天周末徐英浩约他出来打高尔夫，顺带谈工作，郑在玹把豆豆放在爸妈那边就出来了。  
   
以前还没有豆豆的时候，郑在玹的周末时光大多和徐英浩混在一起，两人在N市到处消遣，几乎每个娱乐场所他俩都是VIP，次数一多甚至老板都亲自迎接。之后郑在玹有了豆豆，就不怎么经常出来了，每次理由都是“没空，要带豆豆”。  
   
徐英浩嘲笑他，“还没结婚呢就成这样，结了婚是不是直接见不到人了。”  
   
“你懂什么，等你有了孩子以后你也这样，” 郑在玹说。  
   
徐英浩耸耸肩，“不懂不懂，还是单身好。”  
   
“单身？” 郑在玹拿着球杆指了指室外。  
   
玻璃外站着一个人，正在用他不那么标准的姿势准备发球。  
   
“你说道英？”徐英浩挑了挑眉，“只是朋友而已。”  
   
郑在玹笑了笑，推开门走出去。  
   
金道英正和手里的球杆较劲。徐英浩刚才给示范了下要怎么打，他看着还挺简单的，偏偏轮到自己上手后球杆就不听使唤，打了几发都不入。  
   
他忽然感觉身后一热，有个人抓住了他两只胳膊。  
   
“我来教你。”郑在玹几乎是贴着金道英耳边说的。  
   
这突如其来的举动吓了他一跳。  
   
郑在玹把他整个人圈在怀里，忽略掉金道英已经僵直的身体，握住他的手腕轻轻一推——球进了。  
   
金道英立刻抽回了手，转过身又退后了两步，“……郑总来啦，什么时候到的？”  
   
“刚到，” 郑在玹看到他耳根发红，“紧张什么，我吓到你了？”  
   
“没有没有，”金道英不自然地紧了紧领口，转头看了眼在屋里的徐英浩，“我今天第一次打，还不是很会。”  
   
郑在玹看他那样子，心想徐英浩还嘴硬什么，这不挺明显的。  
   
“嗯，你这水平跟徐总比差远了，还需要多练练。”  
   
“是，”金道英点点头，正准备放下球杆的时候，听到郑在玹说，“我教你怎么样，免费的。”  
   
这时徐英浩走出来，“不是说要谈工作么，怎么还真打上了？”  
   
郑在玹觉得好笑，我这还没跟他讲两句话就有人吃醋了，“行，先谈工作。”  
   
金道英听闻就从旁边的手提包里拿出笔记本，仿佛打开就要开始记会议记录似的，郑在玹摆摆手示意说不用，他和徐英浩三言两语就结束了，不用这么正式。  
   
“你想记就记下吧，”徐英浩说，“在玹，这个项目接手过来也是要道英负责的，干脆你跟他详细讲讲吧，随后会议什么的他也替我参加了。”  
   
徐英浩这下变甩手掌柜一身轻，结果就是郑在玹和金道英两人在屋里沟通了快一小时。本身需要沟通的内容倒是不多，只是金道英还是新人一个，又做事认真，提了好几个关于客户的问题。  
   
“……大致情况就是这样，总之你接手之后就会慢慢了解的。”  
   
“好的，谢谢郑总，”金道英合起电脑。  
   
“你可以不用这么叫我的，”郑在玹看着他，“叫我在玹吧，以后我们可能会经常见面。”  
   
“嗯，好的。”金道英笑了笑，眼睛微微眯起来。  
   
“你多大了？”郑在玹突然问。  
   
“嗯？”金道英不解，“二十九。”  
   
郑在玹没想到他比自己大，“我比你小，这么来说我还要叫你道英哥了。”  
   
“不用，没关系的，我不是很在意这些。”说完他就站起身离开了，一副公事办完的样子。  
   
根本不是那天晚上在自己家门口逗留时的模样。  
   
郑在玹看着他走到徐英浩跟前，微微踮着脚尖跟他说话的样子，总觉得这个人有很多面，而他所看到的不过是他拿来示人的其中一面而已。  
   
他突然想要更多的了解下金道英，难得身边出现了这么一位勾起他好奇心的人。  
   
   
三人晚上一起吃饭，趁金道英取车的时候郑在玹还是没忍住，“你跟我隐瞒什么啊，不就是办公室恋情，有什么大不了。”  
   
徐英浩冤枉，“有我就跟你说了，真没有，人家在我手下认真工作呢，我是那种公私不分的人么？”  
   
“好吧，”郑在玹看徐英浩这样子的确不像是说谎，但还是不放弃调侃，“兔子不吃窝边草？”  
   
徐英浩无奈地笑了笑，“我倒觉得他对你挺关心的。”  
   
“嗯？什么意思？”  
   
徐英浩顿了顿，想到金道英有几次旁敲侧击问郑在玹的事情，甚至主动要求负责和郑在玹公司有关的项目，“不知道，直觉。”

   
金道英在车库连着打了好几个喷嚏，还以为自己感冒了。  
 

 

   
郑在玹特地带了两瓶酒给徐英浩，本想饭桌上打开，可惜金道英不喝，他就让徐英浩带回去。金道英倒是不介意，坚持说你俩喝吧，别因为我的关系扫兴，说完就让服务生开了酒。  
   
“你是不会喝还是不能喝？”郑在玹问他。  
   
“喝了很容易醉，所以不喝。”金道英慢慢说。  
   
“这你就不懂了吧，喝酒就是喝醉了才有趣，” 郑在玹假装高深莫测，“何况负责我这个项目的人不喝酒怎么行？”  
   
“……”徐英浩在一旁听了很无语，要知道郑在玹一向很讨厌劝酒的人，怎么今天一反常态。  
   
金道英面前摆着酒盅，郑在玹一只胳膊搭在他身后的椅子上，说话间还越靠越近。金道英轻轻皱起眉头，站起身，“我去个厕所。”  
   
他一走，郑在玹小声说了句，“没意思，不经逗。”  
   
“你适可而止啊，我手下的人是给你逗的？”  
   
郑在玹笑了，“徐总反应太大了吧，还说不喜欢人家？”  
   
徐英浩刚想说什么，郑在玹又紧接着说，“不过说不定金道英喜欢的是我，上次见面还主动送我回家。”  
   
他说这话纯属只想看徐英浩反应。  
   
“什么时候？”徐英浩表示毫不知情。  
   
郑在玹觉得好笑，徐英浩这老板当的，“上次酒会，他给你送完衣服就来找我了，”他又想到那天金道英站在原地时的样子，隐隐好像期待什么似的。  
   
徐英浩听完没什么表情，“那天我带司机了，他送你很正常。”  
   
郑在玹欲言又止，徐英浩今天可没带司机，金道英会送谁呢？  
   
他饶有兴致地等着这顿饭结束，所以金道英回来后便再也没提酒的事情。他和徐英浩有一搭没一搭地聊着天，偶尔问金道英几句，他也就回几句，闷头吃饭的时间居多，好像对周围发生什么也不在意。  
   
郑在玹还以为金道英是什么长袖善舞的交际花，这顿饭吃下来又对他改观了一些，看样子跟刚出社会的大学生也没什么两样，只会简单的献殷勤罢了。  
   
亏他那天还以为金道英想进他家门发生点什么。  
   
徐英浩问到豆豆时金道英终于放下筷子，一脸关切地看着郑在玹。  
   
“豆豆在我爸妈那里，下周保姆回老家几天，我打算正好请几天假陪陪豆豆——”  
   
“郑总你需要帮忙吗？”金道英突然问，“我可以帮你看豆豆的。”  
   
郑在玹愣了愣，这是金道英一晚上以来主动说的第一句话。徐英浩也没想到金道英这么说，有点惊讶地张开了嘴。  
   
“……这要问你的老板，”郑在玹有点想笑，刚以为金道英对自己没兴趣了，原来他是想从自己儿子入手。  
   
金道英意识到自己好像说错话，“我是说我下班以后，当然不会影响工作。”他转过身跟徐英浩说。  
   
“下班时间是属于你自由支配的。”  
   
“那就这么说定了，”他不等郑在玹反应就拍了拍他的肩膀，“我下了班去你家可以吗，在玹？”  
   
金道英说这话时眼里闪烁着期待，郑在玹一时失语，不知道是因为金道英难得的热情还是因为他口中那句“在玹”。  
   
他本想拒绝的，可话到嘴边又说不出口。  
   
 “好。”他听见自己说。  
   
徐英浩扶额，自己的员工给别人家老板看孩子算怎么回事，“我先说好，我们道英不是免费劳动力啊，看孩子可以，不要累着他，白天还要上班呢……”  
   
郑在玹无语，心想这还没帮我看呢，怎么先心疼起来了。  
   
 

就这样，金道英用“想要提前见见豆豆”的理由，又一次送郑在玹回家。跟上次不一样的是，这次他们要先去郑在玹父母家接豆豆。  
   
习惯性坐后排的郑在玹这次觉得再坐后面就不太礼貌了，于是就拉开副驾驶的门，没想到金道英一脸惊讶，“你不坐后面吗？”  
   
“我为什么要坐后面？”郑在玹不解，“我总不能老把你当司机吧，徐英浩看见又要说我了。”  
   
金道英没接话，系好安全带直接发动，一路上目不斜视。  
   
郑在玹先是余光瞄着他，后来直接侧过身子，“为什么要帮我忙？”  
   
“嗯？”金道英先是疑问，“我挺喜欢小宝宝的。”  
   
郑在玹当下就想说别骗人了，大街上小宝宝那么多，偏偏对我儿子这么感兴趣？  
   
“……这不是因为你家保姆有事嘛，我能帮你一点是一点，”金道英补充说，“而且项目上的事多亏你了……”  
   
言下之意是答谢郑在玹工作上的帮忙，乍一听还挺合情合理，只是金道英一个大龄未婚的单身，恐怕连尿布都不会换呢。  
   
郑在玹不接受这种编造的理由，总觉得金道英是想借机接近他，只是不懂为什么绕个圈子把孩子牵扯进来，明明只要吸引自己不就行了？  
   
两人很快到了郑家门口，郑在玹下车，“你在车上等着就好。”  
   
“嗯，”金道英在车上乖乖坐着，满脸都是期待。  
   
过了十分钟后郑在玹两手空空的回来了，金道英不相信自己的眼睛，“孩子呢？”  
   
郑在玹一愣，觉得这语气听起来有些微妙，好像在质问自己一样，“已经睡了。”  
   
“那，那明天来接？”金道英问。  
   
“不接了，”郑在玹跨腿坐进来，“我妈说这周她看，不放心我一个人带……”  
   
“怎么说你也是孩子的爸爸，有什么不放心的？”金道英提出疑问，“你不是说一有空孩子都是你带的吗？”  
   
郑在玹被这一连串的疑问堵得说不出话来，隔了几秒才说，“是我带啊，可是我妈说她想带就让她带呗，”他解释道。  
   
金道英像泄了气的皮球靠在椅背上，一副希望落空的样子。  
   
郑在玹越想越不对劲，我妈看我儿子天经地义的事情，怎么我还要跟你解释？  
   
“算了，”金道英直起身子来，“那我送你回去吧。”  
   
金道英把郑在玹送到楼下，临走前，“如果需要帮忙就喊我吧，咱们加个微信？”  
   
他到底想干嘛？郑在玹拿出手机。跟自己独处的时候表现出没什么兴趣，现在又要联系方式，理由居然还是看孩子。  
   
“你可以不用这样的，”郑在玹看他端着手机扫自己的二维码，“想跟我交往的话可以直说。”  
   
“……你说什么？”金道英慢慢抬起头。  
   
我的话都说到这份上了就别玩装傻那一套了吧，郑在玹腹诽。大家都是成年人，该懂的暗示还是懂的，“我说，”他一字一句重复着，“想和我交往的话——”  
   
“——我想你误会了，”金道英此时表情严肃，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，“我只是单纯喜欢小孩子而已。”  
   
郑在玹盯着那片嘴唇，不知道为什么觉得心里上上下下的。

 

“行，你说什么就什么吧……”  
   
“你这话说的好像我真的喜欢你似的，”金道英轻笑了一声。  
   
郑在玹被他这么一说觉得面子上有些挂不住，好像回到学生时代自己先对喜欢的人告了白，“你不喜欢我怎么上赶着来我家？”  
   
“我有吗？”  
   
“你没有吗？”郑在玹反问他，“每次都找理由送我回来不是想让我误会吗？“  
   
“也才第二次好吧，并不是每次，“金道英纠正他，”我就是好奇你儿子长什么样子，想看看他而已，你别误会。”  
   
郑在玹一时语塞，“行，你想看我儿子，那我让你看。”他说罢拿出手机，打开相簿。  
   
金道英还真把头凑过来。  
   
“我可以左右翻着看看吗？“他问。  
   
“你翻吧。”郑在玹同意了。  
   
于是金道英捧着他的手机翻看起豆豆的照片，也不说话，但脸上又惊又喜，跟没见过小孩似的。  
   
两人就这么站在门口，郑在玹不免觉得这场景太过诡异，没一会儿就抢过来手机。  
   
“——还没看完呢，”金道英说。  
   
“你还想看完？“郑在玹觉得金道英这时候跟变了个人一样，眼神都黏在自己手机上。  
   
“可以发我一张豆豆的照片吗？“金道英说完就后悔了，感觉自己这样的确夸张了，“是觉得他长得好可爱所以才——”  
   
“你到底为什么对我儿子这么感兴趣？”郑在玹问，“觉得可爱就自己生一个。”  
   
金道英这下不说话了，垂着头也不看他。

郑在玹越发觉得他奇怪，但碍于中间还有徐英浩的关系也不想把气氛搞得太尴尬。  
   
“这样吧，这周末我会带豆豆去公园，到时候你一起来吧。”

“真的吗？“金道英喜出望外，高兴的样子好像就差在郑在玹面前转个圈了。

 

   
周末一早郑在玹去家里接豆豆。这几天没有保姆，郑妈妈都是自己亲自带豆豆的，小宝宝把她累的够呛，看到郑在玹又是一个人来，她就免不了唠叨，说豆豆转眼就长大了，怎么还不给宝宝找个妈妈。  
   
郑在玹自己也想，但无奈之前交往过的人后来听到他有了孩子后就不联系了，新认识的人倒是不介意，但也不打算亲自照顾小孩。郑在玹都理解，也不强求谁，这就造成他安于单身现状，致力于做一个单亲爸爸。  
   
郑妈妈把豆豆放在安全座椅上，把奶瓶，围嘴和尿不湿都装在一个小包里，再三嘱咐郑在玹注意安全，别在外面待太久什么的。郑在玹嘴上答应着，划开手机给金道英发了条微信，“准备出发了。”  
   
这还是那天两人加了微信后说的第一句话。郑在玹那晚其实睡得不好，迷迷糊糊好像还梦到金道英，梦里两人又是一番争执，好像郑在玹至始至终都很介意他对豆豆的态度。  
   
他的确也是第一次遇到金道英这样的人，对于孩子的兴趣比对自己的兴趣大。  
   
“好的，我已经到公园了。”金道英几乎是秒回。  
   
豆豆坐在后排不哭不闹很听话，他现在正是学说话的时候，郑在玹一路都在一字一句的教他爸爸怎么说，豆豆很努力地发音，只是从他嘴里说出来的就只剩“b“这个音了，始终连不成”ba“。  
   
郑在玹耐心耗尽，“爸爸倒也不指望你现在就学会……”  
   
   
到停车场时他老远就看到金道英。今天他穿了件红色的hoodie，上面印着一个巨大的维尼熊，看着和平时正装打扮非常不一样。  
   
郑在玹下了车把豆豆抱出来，另一只手拎着郑妈妈给带的小包，径直走了过去。  
   
金道英也看到了他。对方朝自己挥了挥手就傻站在原地了，都不知道过来帮忙拿个包。  
   
豆豆在郑在玹怀里左顾右盼到处看，初春的公园里已经有些花开了，豆豆新奇的眼神四处发射，最终落在了不远处的一个卡通图案上。  
   
郑在玹看豆豆盯着前方金道英的衣服，居然有点感动，“你这衣服是专门为了看我儿子才买的吗？“  
   
金道英仿佛看不见他，眼光直直盯着自己怀里的豆豆，“宝宝……豆豆……”他不住的叫着，眼神里都是说不出的温柔。  
   
郑在玹心想他又开始夸张了，从那天晚上让他看照片的时候他就一副没见过小孩的样子，虽然我家豆豆的确很可爱，但也不至于金道英这个样子吧。  
   
金道英双手凑到豆豆面前，摊开，“可以抱抱豆豆吗？”  
   
豆豆抬眼看了看他，眯着眼睛笑了一下。  
   
这下金道英更受不了了，两只手伸到郑在玹眼前，“啊啊啊太可爱了，快让我抱抱！”  
   
郑在玹无语，“你这是问豆豆还是问我呢？”来了都不正眼看我一下。  
   
“问你啊，“金道英终于把视线移到了郑在玹这里，但也仅有一秒而已，”豆豆现在还听不懂大人说话对吧？“  
   
“能听懂一点了，但还不会说……“郑在玹把豆豆往金道英那边挪了挪，”我儿子不认生，给你抱抱。“  
   
也不知道豆豆是听懂了还是本来就被金道英身上的维尼熊给吸引了，很配合地前倾了一下，正好落入金道英的怀里。  
   
郑在玹怀里空了就收回胳膊，两只手环抱在胸前开始欣赏眼前这一大一小。  
   
终于如愿以偿抱着豆豆的金道英别提多开心了，嘴角一直上扬，一直念着豆豆的名字。豆豆在他怀里也很听话，小手指不停戳着金道英的衣服。  
   
不得不说，金道英这件衣服选的很成功，红色衬得他越发年轻可爱，再加上怀里还抱着自己儿子——  
   
这画面未免太过和谐，以至于郑在玹心底最柔软的一处好像被触动到了。  
   
这时金道英喜笑颜开地看了他一眼，“豆豆好乖啊。”  
   
像是击中什么似的，郑在玹突然冒出个连自己都吓一跳的想法。  
   
“我们到处走走吧。“ 他回过神后赶紧说。

   
   
金道英一路上抱着豆豆也不嫌手酸，一直抱着不撒手，郑在玹好心跟他换一换都不肯。  
   
郑在玹也乐得清闲，一手拿着奶瓶，一手拎个尿布包，不要太轻松。他耳边是金道英一个劲儿地试图跟豆豆讲话，告诉他这个是大树，那个是小花，连低空飞过去的鸟都要指给豆豆看。  
   
也不知道我儿子能听懂多少，他这样想，但没说出口。对小宝宝成长而言，这样有耐心的大人其实是非常好的，只是他有时候做不到而已。  
   
金道英持续的讲话没有白费，很快豆豆意识到了这种张嘴发出声音的行为是大人在和他沟通，于是豆豆也开始试图讲话，但都是单音节词，断断续续地。  
   
“b……b“  
   
金道英盯着豆豆的小嘴，想要尝试理解他想说的话，他跟着念了念，“豆豆是想说爸爸吗？”  
   
豆豆晃了晃小手，金道英干脆说“我教你说爸爸好了……’bo’——‘a’——‘ba！’”  
   
这话给郑在玹听到了，他噗的一声笑了出来。  
   
“你笑什么？“金道英转过身来看他。  
   
“没笑什么，我教他一路了，“郑在玹如实说，“看样子还需要一段时间才能学会。”  
   
这话并没有打击金道英的积极性，他仍旧孜孜不倦地念着爸爸的拼音，豆豆看着他的嘴，自己也不知不觉的模仿着。  
   
又走了一会儿后金道英估计也累了，抱着豆豆在路边的长凳上坐下。  
   
“你累了吧，换我抱？“郑在玹问金道英，果不其然对方又冲他摆摆手，言下之意不要打扰我和豆豆的双人时间。  
   
“行，那你抱着吧，”郑在玹放弃了，“要是累着了别找徐英浩告状啊，是你自己要求的。”  
   
“嗯，“金道英哼了一句又投入到教豆豆说话的工作中。  
   
郑在玹在他身边坐下，看着金道英抱着豆豆，没有半点注意力放在自己身上，“这么喜欢我儿子，要不要辞了职来我家当保姆？“  
   
“……“金道英不屑地看了他一眼，怀里的豆豆好奇地看了看金道英，又看看郑在玹。  
   
郑在玹伸出手，“豆豆，爸爸抱——“  
   
豆豆看看爸爸，又转头看金道英衣服上的小熊，下一秒直接扑倒在金道英怀里。  
   
笃定豆豆会跟自己的郑在玹这下有点没面子了。  
   
金道英毫不留情面地说，“看来豆豆比较喜欢我。“  
   
“……你的衣服加分罢了。”  
   
   
两人和豆豆就这样坐了一会儿，直到郑在玹接到郑妈妈的电话，说豆豆要回去吃午饭睡觉了。  
   
金道英恋恋不舍地抱着豆豆走在回程的路上，在他的要求下郑在玹刚才给豆豆换了尿不湿。金道英把豆豆放在安全椅上，系好安全带，正准备在豆豆脸上亲一口时被郑在玹拉住了。  
   
“你干嘛？“郑在玹明知故问。  
   
“亲亲不行吗？“金道英恍惚着问。  
   
“……不行。“  
   
“为什么？“金道英觉得诧异，他撸起袖子蹭了蹭自己嘴巴，”我又不脏。“  
   
郑在玹看着他被蹭红的嘴唇，“我没说你脏……“  
   
“那为什么不让亲？“  
   
郑在玹也不知道自己为什么刚才拦住了他，“不行就是不行，豆豆是我儿子。“ 他拉开金道英，关上车门。  
   
“我走了，今天谢谢你陪他玩。”  
   
金道英愣愣地看着他，脸上好像还有点委屈似的。  
   
郑在玹看他跟被欺负了一样，突然觉得自己刚才好像不应该那么说，但是话说出口也没收回的余地了，于是就打算这么转身离开。

“等一下，”金道英拉住他的胳膊。  
   
郑在玹回头。  
   
“下次带豆豆一起去动物园好不好？水族馆也行。”  
 

 

  

-tbc-


End file.
